


Everything You Wanted

by kiyala



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Anal Plug, Boys in Skirts, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Office Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awkward having a crush on one of your closest friends' boyfriends, and Zanya hoped he was being subtle about it, but he supposes that subtlety wouldn't have gotten him here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayeinacross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/gifts).



> This fic is set when all characters involved are over 18.

Zanya sits on the desk, unable to stop glancing over at the security camera in the corner. He knows that it's off—he's made sure to turn it off himself, and it's after hours at the office right now anyway. There's a good reason that this is happening so late at night and he takes a deep breath, reminding himself that he's planned this out and he's planned it meticulously. He's trusted with organising the daily operations of the Buddy Police because he's that good at devising strategies and seeing that they go exactly the way they should. This isn't going to be any different.

He'd be considered a prodigy for joining the Buddy Police so soon after college if not for the fact that Tasuku's beaten him to the chase by five years. Still, it's a noteworthy achievement and the people around him remember that. They treat him with respect despite being significantly older than him and that's because Tasuku has paved the way. He might be in Tasuku's shadow in that sense, but Zanya could never resent him for that; he doubts he could resent Tasuku for anything at all, and it doesn't matter how long they've been friends for, thanks to Gao. It doesn't matter how long they've worked together for, Zanya isn't going to shake the hero worship any time soon.

Of course, thinking about that right now only makes his heart pound harder. He swallows hard, and then jumps in surprise as Tsukikage appears in front of the desk. He unrolls a scroll, informing Zanya that Tasuku is on his way up. Zanya nods tightly and Tsukikage disappears as quickly as he came.

Zanya doesn't have to wait for very long. He hears the card reader on the other side of the door beep in recognition, followed by the click of the door unlocking. Tasuku opens the door slowly, peering inside, as if it's not his own office.

"Zanya…? Oh." He stops short when he sees Zanya, eyebrows rising. Zanya feels himself blush and he draws his knees together, dropping his gaze. The skirt had been a good idea at the time, but he's suddenly unsure of himself. 

"Is this okay?" he asks, voice quieter than he intends. 

"Yeah," Tasuku says casually with his usual grin. It sets off a flurry of butterflies in Zanya's stomach, the way it always does. It's awkward having a crush on one of your closest friends' boyfriends, and Zanya hoped he was being subtle about it, but he supposes that subtlety wouldn't have gotten him here.

"I mean." Zanya clears his throat, grateful for the fact that his voice is back to its usual tone. "Are you okay with this? I don't know what you and Gao discussed, but if you don't feel comfortable with this—or if you're just doing it out of pity…"

"That's not the case at all," Tasuku promises, slowly crossing the room so that he's standing in front of the desk, in front of Zanya. "I want this too. Gao picked up on your feelings before I did, I'll admit that, but as soon as he mentioned it, the rest of the idea was mine. He doesn't mind, as long as everyone's happy. You know what he's like."

Zanya's lips twitch into a smile and he has to look away for a moment because even if Gao's okay with it, Zanya can't think about him without feeling guilty and greedy. 

Tasuku picks up on it and clears his throat quietly, shuffling a little closer. "The skirt looks good on you."

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Zanya replies, feeling his face heat again. 

"Can I touch you?" Tasuku asks, hand hovering over Zanya's knee, waiting for a nod before he touches it. He hums softly to himself as he brushes his fingers down Zanya's leg. "You shaved."

"Of course I did."

Tasuku huffs at that, both his hands resting on Zanya's knees, gently spreading them to give himself space to stand between them. "Do you know what you want? Specifically?"

Zanya swallows hard and bites back the _you_ on the tip of his tongue. Tasuku chuckles, nodding to himself.

"It's okay. We'll start slow and see where it takes us. Does that sound okay?" Tasuku takes another step forward when Zanya nods, pressing their bodies together. "I'm going to kiss you. If you need me to stop, just let me know."

Then Tasuku's hand is resting on Zanya's shoulder, pulling him closer. Tasuku's breath is warm on his lips and Zanya sucks in a shaky breath just before they kiss. Tasuku's lips are soft against Zanya's and he doesn't push. He keeps his mouth closed and Zanya is grateful for that because he doesn't know what he'd do—he barely knows what he's doing now. He can't even believe that he's allowed to have this; it's overwhelming him, making him light-headed—

"Hey, hey," Tasuku says gently, pulling away. His hands cup Zanya's face and he looks concerned. 

"I'm fine," Zanya croaks, sounding nothing like himself, and blushes even harder than before.

"Relax," Tasuku murmurs with a small, reassuring smile. "Don't forget to breathe, okay?"

"I know what I'm doing. I've kissed people before," Zanya squawks, voice cracking mid-sentence. He wants to die. 

Tasuku doesn't laugh, simply brushing his fingers through Zanya's hair. "We can take it slower. There's no pressure, okay? If you're not ready for this tonight, we can do it later."

"I want this," Zanya says quickly. He wants it more than he can bear. Tasuku and Gao might be agreeable now but if they change their mind later—

"So do I," Tasuku replies, "and I'm not going to change my mind, okay? You can stop worrying that I will."

Taking a deep breath, Zanya gives Tasuku a determined look. "Kiss me again."

Tasuku does and this time, Zanya remembers to breathe. He kisses back and feels Tasuku smile against his lips. They kiss harder this time and Zanya feels brave enough to run his fingers through Tasuku's hair, freezing up with surprise when Tasuku sighs happily.

"That feels good," Tasuku whispers, his voice breathy.

"Yeah?" Zanya himself sounds different—his voice is huskier, a little rougher. If Tasuku's expression is anything to go by, he likes it. 

"Here, I'll show you," Tasuku offers, running his fingers through Zanya's hair. He starts with the loose hair around Zanya's face that isn't pulled back into the ponytail but his fingers wander further, loosening the ponytail too, until Zanya is making soft, encouraging sounds as Tasuku pulls the hair tie out completely. 

"See?" Tasuku grins, combing his fingers through the full length of Zanya's hair now, and it feels so wonderful that Zanya finds his eyes sliding shut. "I told you."

Zanya kisses Tasuku again, hands resting on his shoulders. Tasuku's fingers are still in his hair and they tug gently. The moan that escapes from Zanya is loud in the quiet room, but Tasuku's laugh sounds delighted, not mocking. 

"You really like that, don't you?" Tasuku tugs again with just the one hand. The other slides down Zanya's chest, across his stomach and down to his skirt, fingering the hem of it. 

Reaching for Tasuku's hand, Zanya covers it with his own and guides it under his skirt, along his inner thigh. He tilts his head back, gasping as Tasuku tugs on his hair even harder. Tasuku kisses him gently, his hand stroking over Zanya’s clothed erection. Zanya gasps, but Tasuku only kisses him again.

“Is this okay?"

“Y-yeah.” Zanya nods, hands resting on Tasuku’s shoulders as he’s stroked. He bites his lip but he can’t quite stop the whine anyway as Tasuku’s fingers slide across his length. “That feels good."

“I’m glad.” Tasuku smiles, fingers brushing over Zanya’s balls before wandering lower. He pauses with surprise at what he finds. “Zanya…"

“I just wanted to be prepared,” Zanya says quickly, face heating again. He adjusts his glasses, just so he has a reason to look away from Tasuku. “Just in case we… well, I didn’t want to waste time."

“Do you still want this, then?” Tasuku asks, pressing his fingers against the plug and making Zanya’s breath hitch. “We don’t have to do it right now, but if it’s still on the table, I’d like to fuck you."

Zanya very nearly whimpers again. “I want you to."

Tasuku smiles, going back to stroking Zanya as they kiss. Zanya can tell that Tasuku is being patient with him, slowly working him up to what they’re going to do next and he appreciates it. Tasuku is considerate like that and it’s one of the reasons that beyond all the hero worship and years of admiring him, Zanya likes him so much as a friend. Most of what he hears about people meeting their heroes is disappointing but Tasuku is a genuinely good person. 

“Okay,” Tasuku whispers, once their kisses have turned desperate and Zanya is rocking against him, needing either the feeling of grinding his cock against Tasuku’s, or the plug in him shifting every time he moves against the desk. “Up. Turn around and bend over my desk for me."

Zanya does, trembling with anticipation. He’s sweating in his uniform and he hasn’t missed the fact that neither of them have taken any of their clothes off yet. It isn’t what he’d expected but it’s perfect. With Tasuku’s office and their uniforms, it’s almost as if they’re doing this in the middle of work, not after hours, and the thought sends a thrill of arousal through Zanya. 

Tasuku walks around the desk, opening his top drawer and taking out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He places them beside Zanya and walks back around behind him, undoing his pants on the way. 

“First,” Tasuku tells him, tugging on Zanya’s underwear. “I’m going to take this off, okay?"

Zanya nods, forcing himself to keep his breathing even as Tasuku kneels behind him, careful with Zanya while undressing him. Then he’s back on his feet and pulling Zanya’s skirt up out of the way with one hand, taking hold of the base of the plug with the other. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, and waits for Zanya to nod before he slowly pulls the plug out. He puts it down with Zanya’s underwear and then reaches for a condom, rolling it on before slicking himself with lube. He’s just as slow as he thrusts into Zanya, little by little until he’s all the way in. 

“Fuck,” Zanya says tightly, resting his head on his arms. He’s never done this with another person before—even if he’s used plenty of toys on his own, fantasising that it was Tasuku fucking him instead.

“Really?” Tasuku asks, sounding surprised, and Zanya swears when he realises he’s thinking aloud. 

“This is the worst day of my life,” he mutters.

“I’d hope not,” Tasuku teases, thrusting gently to make his point. “I don’t mind, you know."

“Still embarrassing.” Zanya squeezes his eyes shut. “Can we just pretend we didn’t have this conversation?"

Laughing quietly, Tasuku takes hold of Zanya’s hips. “Sure. There are other things we could be focusing on anyway."

With that, Tasuku starts fucking him in earnest. Zanya moans, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle it, but Tasuku grabs it by the wrist and pulls it away.

“I want to hear you,” he murmurs. “Want you to tell me how much you like it."

Zanya moans again, louder this time. Tasuku leans over his back, one hand finding its way into Zanya’s hair and pulling again. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Zanya gasps, bracing against the desk so he can press back against Tasuku. “Harder."

With a soft chuckle, Tasuku tugs harder on Zanya’s hair, then fucks him even harder. The hand still on Zanya’s hip reaches around to stroke his cock, moving in time with their thrusts. Tasuku kisses his neck and rests his head on Zanya’s shoulder, panting softly.

“Zanya,” he gasps, his voice rough. “You feel amazing, I knew you would."

The thought of Tasuku actively thinking about fucking him is too much for Zanya to bear. He comes with a hoarse shout of Tasuku’s name. He whimpers as Tasuku keeps going, finally coming with a low moan. 

“Your desk,” Zanya realises, going still as he realises he’s come all over it, and the skirt he’s still wearing. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up—"

“Relax,” Tasuku tells him, gently turning Zanya around so they’re face to face. “We’ll clean the desk before we leave. For now…"

They’re both still a little breathless, so their kisses are clumsy and short while they pull apart for air. It’s still the best thing in the entire world.

“I’d like to do this again,” Tasuku murmurs, his hand still stroking through Zanya’s hair. “Gao really doesn’t mind. So if you’d like to…"

“Yes,” Zanya breathes, kissing Tasuku hard. He’s smiling into their kiss and he’s sure Tasuku can feel it. Judging by the way his lips curve into a smile too, he doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
